Genso Akuma Titania
by AthenaANDLina
Summary: Laxus finds little girl when he was 16 and she becomes apart of the guild . this story follows the plot of fairy with some changes Parings GaLe ,Gruvia,Nalu,LokexOC LaxusXMira
1. Chapter 1

A 16 year old laxus was heading back the guild from the eastern forest where he had taken a job to fight some forest vulcan . He had his hand shoved into his pockets listening to his music when it happened. One minute he was walking the next was on the ground"WHAT THE HELL!"he shouted while whipping his head side to side then he saw her a girl with a tattered purple dress long white curly hair she was panting heavily but her eyes were shut Laxus looked at her shocked then picked her up and carried her princess style she started to mumble some thing

"G-Gensom-ma?"then her eyes shot open wide " who are you"

Laxus set the girl down and as immediately she backed up from him he looked her from head to toe should looked about gray and natsu's age he thought He notice her piercing blue and bronze 'hmm she looks like Mira but younger with darker skin'

"I'm Laxus" I said she blinked at him with her big blue eyes 'hmmm big brother Laxus ' " say Laxus your my big brother okay " she she said smiling ...

~L~  
Laxus POV  
"hey brat what your name?"  
"geez Laxus-nii don't even know your little sisters name huh?anyways it's Lina . Lina Kahnuranh ". She said " Lina what are you doing in the middle of the eastern forest anyway?" " I'm looking for my mama "

Currently the were silently walking threw magnolia headed towards the guild "Why did you mom leave you in the middle of the forest anyway!" " SHE DIDN'T LEAVE ME STUPID!" her face turned bright red as she screamed"okay fine why were you looking for her in the forest." "well one day we were training and she said I was doing really well then we went to sleep and when I woke up she wasn't there" she said with sad eyes ."what she look like " I said"Oh! Well she's huge! Shes all white like my hair and and she has green diamond shaped spot on her head! And she has huge wings shes really beautiful-""wait kid did you just say wings ?" yeah of course shes a dragon!"" yeah okay . Hey look were here lets go "

They where standing in front of the Guild " this is my guild-Woah WHAT THE HELL IS IN YOUR SHIRT!" she looked down in surprise "oh! Shika you can come out now the a fluffy pink exceed flew out of her dress and landed on top of her head...

~L~  
Lina's POV  
"Jii-chan! I'm back and I got lost brat with me !" Laxus called after a few minutes we ended up sitting in a short old mans office he look at me and smiled "well tell me how you got lost little one " "*sigh* I guess I'll start from the beginning " after 20 minutes I was done he smiled and said " well little would you like to join fairy tail?" ...

~7 years later~  
Lina's POV  
" Ughhhhhh immm soooooo bored !Miiiiirrrraaaaaa have you seen Loke?" she smiled sweetly and shook her head ' great' I hopped off the my barstool to go find my playboy partner hmmm I wish he just look my way-No Lina don't think like that! I found him in the corner of the guild with some random bimbo on his lap " Yo! Loke! " he looked up and smirked " LINA!sweetie what's up?" the girl on his lap looked at me in disgust but I ignored her " Wanna go on a job?" he whispered some thing in the girls ear and she got up and walked away " Sure I'm free now !" " Cool there's an S-class that deals with taking out a dark guild wanna go ?" " Ehhhh? Aww come the last time I was banged up for weeks!"the orange haired Mage pouted "Oh well i already told master I'd handle it. "...

~ Three day time skip~  
Loke's POV  
'Ugh how did I get dragged into this again?' " Hey where's Shika?""I sent her with Natsu just in case he did find Igneel."

We continued walking untill she suddenly stopped "THERE HERE!"

Lina's POV  
' Crap!how could I let them sneak up on us !" they came forward and attacked with fire balls I smirked " Bad choice fella's!" I quickly ate them and wiped my mouth " Ahhh thanks for the meal! Now its my turn WATER DRAGON SLAYER TAIL WHIP!"Knocked half of them to the side the looked of at Loke who was using his ring magic . More came pouring in "umm guess its time to get serious ...FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"fire came spewing from my mouth but still there were more " aww man I was hopping I wouldn't have to do this but ELEMENTAL DRAGON ROAR!SECRETE ART OF THE ELEMENTAL DRAGON:DEAMON SOUL!"this attack took out the most of the guild members the rest where retreating and yelling random things like "Whoa what the hell is she !""wow soo scary!""No way could it be shes the Genso Akuma Titania of fairy tail!"I started laughing and they all strode in horror of my demon form my white curly hair turned black and straight some of my hair was covering my left eye and you could see the red light shine threw " Hey Loke you ready to go? " I smiled at him showing off my sharp teeth"Yeah but can you change back first we don't need another incident at the train station" I rolled my eyes "What ever it wasn't my fault!"

~Three days later~Lina's POV  
"Ahhh home sweet home !" I said me and Loke where walking side bye side to the guild . When we arrived i slammed open the doors" I'm back Minna~! " the guild was its usual self drinking,laughing,fighting i walked over to the bar and "hey Mira-chan~" she turned around in surprise  
"Oh! Lina back do soon !" the white haired takeover Mage finished cleaning the her glass and smiled "yep it really wasnt that hard I'm surprised it was an S-Class. Anyway is Natsu back I heard him Erza and gray teamed up ." Mira nodded and pointed to a pink haired boy and a blonde haired girl 'awww they would make such cute kids-Wait Lina no no match making I said to myself I walked over to him "Hey natsu who's this ?"

"Oi! Lina your Back! Let's fight!"I sighed and punched him in the face "Oi!blondie you gotta name !" she looked up and smiled sweetly "Hey I'm Lucy !" my eye lit up " Ohhh your the new member! Nice to meet ya I'm Lina!" "Say Lucy do know what day it is?" she sweat dropped "Tuesday" just before I was going to speak a pink exceed flew into my chest  
"LINAAAAAA YOUR BACKKK YAYY!" I looked down oh hey Shika! Anyway Lucy can you do me a favor !" "Oh sure yeah what do you need?"

Again I was interrupted by a fist in my stomach "Huh?Natsu since when where you awake ? " "STAY AWAY FROM MY PARTNER PERVERT!" " hey I'm not a perv!" I yelled I was just gonna asked her to help with the Sorcerer weekly photo shoot!" " Yeah witch envoles stripping if you wanna stripper ask gray!" I glared at him " Natsu you got 5 seconds to take that back because you just implied imma stripper I'm only doing this cause Mira asked me 2weeks ago and I have to have a 2 people!" "Hey guys you don't have to fight ill do it !" Lucy said .my eyes lit up "Really yay "I gave her a big hug and skipped away

~Later at the shoot ~  
"Cooooollllll" me and Lucy where pose in bikinis when Erza came in" Lina your back. " I walked over to her and huged her " hey babe what's up !" she flushed pink and said "Don't call me that anyway I'm here to tell Mira said thanks and also to ask if you have seen gray and natsu they need punishing !" I sweat dropped " hehe no I haven't sorry but me and lucy are gone here and where going to makes some plans with Cana,levy and Mira you in? " "Sure do you have any thing in mind ?" "yeah I was thinking a sleep over at fairy hills ?" she smiled and nodded "yes will shall use my rooms and I will bring the snacks." "Kay thanks Erza!See ya later!"

Soooo let me know what you guys think please no flames and make sure to review if you wanna see my oc Lina in another story check out beast of the blue sky by icecream Khoinez ! Also if you want to read amazingly awesome Fairy stories a check out Laynapanda! See ya next time ! 'this means thoughts' " this means talk "


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanted to give a description of Lina real quick

She has waist length curly white hair bronze skin and sky blue eyes and she's shaped like Lucy and wears a fluffy white skirt with a black top like this: /entry/50014782 her guild mark is on her right collar bone in gold with blue out line.** sorry for any spelling or grammer** **mistakes this was written at 2am **

Chapter 2: Sleep over and huh?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lina *sighs* "this means talk " 'this means thought 'I know I forgot to say this but this set right the phantom arc

Lina's Pov  
'Omm! (Oh my Mavis ) I can't wait till the sleepover'! My I eyes widened in glee 'Omm me and Mira can play the shipping game!' while I was walking my favorite shop I stopped by the new fragrance store . I walked in and was welcomed by an old woman I looked around the store and a pretty bottle caught my eye "hmmmm Kayatotnippu what kinda weird name is that?" *sniff* "Oh! Wow who cares about the name it smells awesome! Hey shika smell this " I held up to the pink cats nose and immediately she started drooling I looked at her weird and brought the perfume and went back to fairy hills  
~L~  
Erza's POV  
"Erzy-chan~~I'm back!" Lina screamed as she barged in my room

"Oh! Erzy-chan I got the best smelling perfume! Seee!"She shoved the Bottle in my face it smelled earthy and bitter then it had a sweet flower smell " Yes Lina very nice have gotten the things I asked for ." "Oh yes here your stuff here take it ." she said with a careless tone ."

Three hours later~~  
Lina's POV  
Diiiiiing Doooong~~~ "there here!"  
I opened the door and let in Mira ,Cana,Bisca,Laki,Lucy and Levy " welcome minna please set your stuff anywhere and lets have some fun!" we all cheered and sat in a circle "Okaii first game is the shipping Game!" Mira squealed and the rest sweat dropped "Okay ladies this is how you play me and Mira pick the guys you look best with and you** HAVE** to state three reasons why you guys would be cute together unless we can't think of anyone then you don't have to! Okaii lets start!" me and Mira looked around the circle and we both landed on Lucy "Lucy we choose…." Lina and Mira looked at each other the shouted in unison "Natsu for you!" all the color drained out of the celestial mages face.

Normal Pov

"U-umm…well… i-I uh guess w-we umm our magic could go together if combined but I haven't tried It." she squeaked out blushing the whole time "Oh come on lushie you gotta do better than that" cana slurred "Yeah lu-chan you got two more!" levy said

" Our names would go good together like Nalu Or Luna …. And if we have a kid her name could be Nashi…" Lucy squealed out "Yay good job Lulu-chama !" Lina screamed

Lucy pov

' why is my heart beating so fast could I really like Natsu I mean I haven't known him very long but whenever I see that cute smile I just feel soo calm and happy-wait NANI!? What am I thinking!'

Mira's pov

"Umm Who should be next?OH! Lina you and Loke!" I scream "M-mira-san Ughhh fine he's cute Funny and even thought he's a playboy I've always had a thing for, But! I know what you're thinking and no you cannot set us up because dragon slayers are monogamous creatures so ha!" Lina said " Well I be if you tell how you feel he will settle down for you~~~" I stated Lina growled " Im done with this game lets watch a video lacryma " Shika patted her shoulder as she walked into the other room

Normal Pov

All the girls gathered around the screen While Mira went into the kitchen to get some snacks Lucy followed her in the to help " Hey Mira?" she said "Oh! Yes Lucy?" Mira turned and looked at her "Why did Lina so mad when you pushed her about Loke ?" Mira looked at the floor and smiled sadly "Well I've been trying to get those Two together for the longest now she just realized her feelings for him but she doesn't see his feelings for her when Lina first saw him she said she see something broken in him and she wanted to fix it so she became his best friend but she still thinks that he's broken and she believes she can't fix that and if makes angry." Lucy didn't except all this information but felt bad for Lina 'I wonder how she keeps a smile on her face' Lucy thought " Oi! HURRY UP WITH THE SNACKS!" one of the girls yelled " oh well we'd better go!' Mira

TimeSkip~~~The next moring

Lina's pov

I woke up from my spot on the couch stretched and looked around Mira was missing 'she probably when to open up the guild' got up grabbed my clothes and Kayttonippu aka the weird perfume I brought yesterday and headed to the bath after my bath I sprayed some Kayttonippu on clothes and went off to the guild .

At the guild

I walked in to see the guild as normal I walked over to the mission board snatched any random one and walked off to the table Loke was sitting at and surprisingly no girl was with him I showed him the request form " wanna come with me?" I asked tilting my head " um actually I'm not-" he stopped midsentence and inhaled largely then he started drooling and he got spinning circles in his eyes " ahhhh that smell its sooooo nice *sniff* that smell is you?!~~~~~hmmmm Lina you smell nice!" he was now hugging me sniffing my hair " H-hey get off me Loke ewww drool!LOKE YOU DISGUSTING CREEP!DIEEEEEE" I punched him and sent him flying grabbed shika and the request and walked out.

**A/N: hope you guys liked it tell what you think! can any one guess what kayatonippu is ? Bye-bye**


End file.
